


[Podfic] Cultured Man

by CruciatusForeplay



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Captain America - All Media Types, Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Red Room is a bar, alternate universe - fake dating, established Nat/Sam, established Sam/Nat/Clint, firefighter clint, self esteem? Clint's never heard of her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27149122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruciatusForeplay/pseuds/CruciatusForeplay
Summary: Clint knows the score - and the score is a lot of empty shot glasses and a lot of very, very bad dates.But at least the sex is good.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	[Podfic] Cultured Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cultured Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519545) by [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/pseuds/ClaraxBarton). 



> This is my first podfic - huge thank you to Clara who gave me permission to record her work about 6 billion years ago/whenever April 2020 was. I loved reading this fic and as soon as I did, I knew I wanted to record it. I hope you enjoy and if you have any issues accessing the file, please do let me know. If anyone has podfic specific feedback by all means get in touch - I'd love to get better and do more.

Podfic of Cultured Man: [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/14sHDt3oJ3Fc1q1IM-090RZ7Wk5FoZ6SQ/view?usp=sharing) (22:56)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Tumblr](https://cruciatusforeplay.tumblr.com/) if you wanna come say hi!


End file.
